


The Last Day of Earth

by ghostbustier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Outside the game, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbustier/pseuds/ghostbustier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on Tumblr: Random human in the beta timeline that knows nothing of Sburb or similar, and is living through the meteor bombardment and end of humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Day of Earth

It had only started hours ago. Tiny rock from space that lit up the sky as the chunks of matter burnt up in the atmosphere. Earth was passing through a minor field of debris that wandered into our path; that’s what the news had said.

Terry couldn’t buy into it, we would have known, he insisted to his friends. They didn’t care though, it was just another thing going on around them that they didn’t understand but didn’t effect them, so what was the point?

Then the bigger asteroids came down, too big to entirely burn up. They left huge tracts in the earths, the pavement, the buildings. Fires started and emergency crews were taxed.

By the time the ground started to tremor with progressively larger impacts, people were panicking in the streets. Terry made his way to his sister’s house, hanging up his phone once again as the dispassionate voice on the other end verified that all circuits were busy. Their mother lived on the other side of the country, and there was no way to check in on her, or tell her that he was safe. He dared to look up and saw a fiery ball far up in the sky, bearing down on the small suburban neighborhood, partially blocking the sun.

His sister’s door was open when he arrived, and his pace quickened with fears of somehow even worse things happening. When Terry called for her, she answered from the basement. Following the voice, he found several others with her, huddling against a corner and comforting each other. Of course she’d invite everyone in. She never could let others suffer alone.

He tried to speak, to tell them what coming, but his throat refused to make any noise. It felt like he’d swallowed a tennis ball. His eyes burned with fear and worry and relief. At least he wouldn’t be alone.

Terry sat next to his sister and hugged her tightly as he kissed her forehead. He whispered his love to her before bowing his head in respect for those with them that wanted to pray. The air around them rose by a degree or so with every passing second, and everything was remarkably silent until that last moment.

His last thought was gratitude for the merciful swiftness of being at the epicenter.


End file.
